Il veut sa peau
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo voulait simplement dormir, seulement pour ça il allait devoir mener un combat. Il ne pourrait se reposer que s'il a éliminé son adversaire. S'il s'en sort seulement. /modifié 12/03/2009/


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Nawak, suspense

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei.

**Bêta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

* * *

**Il veut sa peau

* * *

  
**

Il était fourbu, il ne savait pas si les autres avaient tellement de missions, mais lui n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'il venait de faire cinq jours d'infiltration pour démanteler un entrepôt de construction de Mobil Suit.

Il n'espérait que pouvoir dormir et son Mad, lui envoyait déjà un nouvel ordre de mission. Il devait aller retrouver deux autres pilotes à la cache P007. Et partir ensuite, pour la destruction d'une base qui détenait des données qui leur permettrait de pouvoir contrôler une colonie. Ce ne serait pas une attaque de tout repos. S'il y avait trois pilotes de prévu, ça prouvait qu'ils iraient en force dès demain matin à l'aube.

A ce mot, il sourit, demain, ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait dormir. Il n'était que 20 heures, mais il prendrait une douche et se glisserait dans un lit, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le sortir des bras de Morphée.

Le rêve, c'est avec ce sourire aux lèvres qu'il fait atterrir son Gundam pour le planquer dans le hangar tout près de la cache, il parcourt rapidement les 600 mètres qui le séparent de son futur lit.

Il pousse la porte de la cache. Heero lui tend le topo de la mission, sans un mot, avant de se remettre à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Au moins, il y a des choses qui sont toujours pareils. Rapidement, il le parcourt. Lui et Yuy s'occuperaient de miner l'intérieur de la base. Heero s'occupera de la salle des ordinateurs et insuffler par la même occasion un virus pendant qu'il déposerait de la dynamite pour que le plus gros s'écroule. Wufei se chargera de détourner l'attention des militaires en les occupants en attaquant l'arsenal

-« Il est déjà en méditation, Wufei ? » Interroge Maxwell parce que c'est une habitude du Chinois avant une grosse mission.

-« Hn »

-« Bon, je vais prendre une douche et me mettre au lit. Tu me réveilleras demain matin ? Je suis vanné avec mon autre mission qui vient de se terminer. » Précise le natté en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, sa chambre est sûrement à l'étage, comme les commodités.

-« Hn »

-« Merci »

Le châtain arrive à l'étage, il ouvre la première chambre ça doit être celle d'Heero, tout y est déjà en place dans un ordre bien militaire. La deuxième pièce est vide, il n'y a pas de signe de présence c'est sûrement la chambre qu'il occupera. Il y dépose son sac, voit qu'on lui a préparé son lit. Il prend de quoi se doucher, sa tenue de nuit et se rend dans la salle de bain en face de sa chambre, comme lui indique la petite plaque sur la porte. Il voit un rayon de lumière en dessous de la pièce à côté de la salle d'eau, ça doit être la chambre de Wufei. Cette dernière est en face de la chambre du Japonais.

La douche le relaxe, il sent qu'il va bien dormir. Si ses cheveux n'étaient pas si longs, il serait déjà au lit, mais il y avait eu une longue séance de peignage avant de les natter à nouveau pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas durant la nuit.

Le regard rêveur, il se glisse en tenue de nuit dans ses draps. Un soupir de contentement se fait. Il commençait à rêvasser, le sommeil n'allait plus tarder, quand il entend un intrus dans sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui l'avait fait entrer ? Est-ce le soldat parfait pour tester ses aptitudes aux combats avant la mission ? Est-ce Wufei pour se venger des petites piques qu'il lui fait chaque fois qu'ils se croisent ? » Pense le natté en soupirant doucement, voyant déjà sa nuit s'écourter dangereusement.

Il n'en sait rien, mais il le saura. Pour l'instant, il devait engager ce combat mortel, ce serait jusqu'à ce qu'un ait la peau de l'autre.

Son adversaire ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Dès qu'il se recouchait et qu'il éteignait la lumière, il l'entendait s'approcher, le narguer. Mais quand il allumait, pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus.

Cela commençait vraiment à mettre le Shinigami de très mauvaise humeur, il voulait dormir.

Silencieusement, il commence à chercher dans les moindres recoins, mais il ne le trouve pas, il esquive toujours ses approches, se terrant dans les coins d'ombre.

Epuisé par la traque dans toute la pièce, Duo finit par se recoucher pour la troisième fois, espérant que son adversaire, épuisé également de l'avoir évité, se cacherait jusqu'au matin.

C'était peine perdue, la lumière à peine coupée, il entendait son adversaire revenir à l'attaque. Après s'être relevé, une fois de plus, avoir cherché pendant cinq minutes, Maxwell décide de changer de tactique de combat.

Le natté laisse la lumière de sa table de nuit allumée. Il verra peut-être venir son adversaire et pourra le suivre du regard le cas échéant. Le sommeil l'appelle, une fois de plus.

Il avait fermé les yeux de dix minutes que le bruit se fait de nouveau entendre près de son oreille droite.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Mais cette fois l'adversaire est repéré, sans bouger dans le lit, il attend les yeux rivés sur l'empêcheur de dormir. Le voilà qui se met sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Lentement, sans geste brusque, Duo se lève et avance vers son adversaire qui l'ennuie depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Il n'est plus très loin, il va pouvoir le maîtriser. La main bien tendue, d'un mouvement rapide, il l'écrase contre le mur. Une petite tâche de sang se fait.

-« Ce moustique avait mangé en plus, il ne venait que pour me narguer » Râle encore plus Duo.

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Maxwell part dans les bras de Morphée, pour un repos bien mérité. Surtout qu'il sait que cette fois, il ne sera réveillé que par Yuy.

µµµ

Au matin quand Heero vient le réveiller, celui-ci se gratte le bras, un petit bouton rouge prouve à qui est le sang sur le mur. C'est sûrement lui qui a préparé la chambre aussi.

Bien reposé, il n'en a plus rien à foutre de savoir, pourquoi ce moustique l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il ne râle plus non plus sur la personne qui l'avait laissé rentrer. S'il ne l'avait pas eu, c'est sûr que les choses se seraient passés autrement au matin avec le soldat parfait.

Mais là, il n'a plus rien à lui reprocher, surtout qu'il allait subir les désagréments également, réalise-t-il en le voyant gratter une nouvelle fois le bras.

* * *

S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas c'est ce petit bruit juste dans l'oreille.

Excusez pour cet OS, mais vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre au moustique écrasé sur le mur de ma chambre.


End file.
